


Harlivy Symbiote AU

by Cassplay



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Environmentalism, F/F, Mutual Healing, Symbiote Poison Ivy, Venom AU, environmental anxiety, symbiote Harley Quinn, symbiote au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: A Pair of Harlivy Symbiote/host AUs.Chapter 1: These transport machines, I have tasted their excrementHarleen and her Symbiote, Poison, discuss pollution.Chapter 2: We’ll know if you’ve been bad or good.Pamela has issues with her symbiote, Harlequin's choice of words confronting a CEO.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68
Collections: 2020 Oneshots for you-know-what





	1. These transport machines, I have tasted their excrement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psiidmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psiidmon/gifts).



> For Psiidmon  
> "i know im double dipping but vi didnt come up with anything so: harl/ivy, venom symbiotes au"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harleen and her Symbiote, Poison, discuss pollution.

“You humans take breathing for granted.” Poison growled in Harleen’s ear.

“Whatcha’ mean by that, Red?” Harleen asked. Her, or rather ‘their’, legs swung off the side of the fire escape.

“Look around you, Harleen.” Poison said, extending one of their clawed hands to gesture towards the gridlocked street at the end of the alleyway. “These transport machines, I have tasted their excrement.”

Harleen let out a snort of laughter.

“This is serious.” Poison said, her growl getting a mite bit rougher. “High levels of carbon dioxide, monoxide, various hydrocarbons. I’ve been doing research.”

“So that’s what you wanted the computer for?” Harleen asked. “I thought you wanted to look up-“

“You know you’re more than enough to satiate that appetite for me.” Poison said, contracting herself strategically in the way she knew Harleen loved. “But this mass transmutation of carbon has dire effects on your planet.”

“Red, this…” Harleen paused, then decided to soldier on. “This isn’t Klyntar, something like that isn’t going to happen here.”

“I wish that were true, Harleen.” Poison said, flowing out of her back to form an independent head. It was the same as it always was; Dark moss green with two red eyes in the shape of leaves. “But I don’t want your planet to die like mine did.”

“I know, Red.” Harleen said sadly. “But if you like, we could try to do something.”

She leaned forward and kissed Poison’s wide mouth. The symbiote accepted the kiss, and enthusiastically at that. Harleen put just as much of herself into it, her comfort, her love, and her gratitude for the mutual healing they had accomplished together.

Poison pressed further into the kiss, and slowly the face began to push inwards, moulding to Harleen’s own. The tendrils gripped their faces together, pulling them closer. Poison reformed around her, and within her. She felt the neural connection link up.

Poison, both the symbiote and Harleen together, stood up.

“Now, let’s get breakfast.” They said. A long, slimy tongue slid out to lick their lips. “I’m feeling like… eggs.”


	2. We’ll know if you’ve been bad or good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela has issues with her symbiote, Harlequin's choice of words confronting a CEO.

They laughed together as their hand, formed into a giant mallet, smashed into the CEO’s face.

“And next time you hear about how your runoff is poisoning the local elementary school’s garden, perhaps you should be more forward thinking!” Harlequin growled. They could see themselves reflected in the cowardly man’s eyes, red and black split down the centre of their face, diamonds of the opposite colour as eyes. A pair of long tendrils snaked out of the back of their head. “Trust me, we’ll know if you’ve been bad or good.”

Something clicked out in the hallway. The backup security was here. They turned and ran out the open window, arms wide as the ground rushed up to meet them. At the last second their arm pivoted and shot a tendril onto a building, transferring momentum from vertical to horizontal.

Their feet nearly brushed the pavement, and then they went up. They let go at the apex of the swing, and repeated the movement.

Harlequin landed on a rooftop half a city from the tower block, the night shielding her against eyes attempting to follow her across the city. There was a sucking feeling and they were separate once more. Pamela sat down on the roof, laid back in despair.

“Jesus Christ, Harl.” Pamela said exasperatedly. “’We’ll know if you’ve been bad or good.’?”

“Was that not intimidating enough?” Harlequin snaked out of her side, wearing the same face they had both just been sharing. “What’s the problem?”

“You know damn right what the problem is!” Pamela said. “You can’t be using Christmas carol lyrics to threaten people!”

“I thought it would be effective.” Harlequin said. Pamela instantly felt bad at how the symbiote said it.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped.” Pamela said, putting a hand up to stroke the ooze.

“It’s alright, you’re frustrated.” Harlequin said.

“No, it isn’t.” Pamela said. “You just got away from him, and here I am criticising you.”

“I can take criticism, you’re too hard on yourself.” Harlequin said, wrapping around Pamela’s stomach. “He isn’t my host anymore, you are.”

“I know, Harl.” Pamela said, looking down at her hands, covered with Harlequin’s strange, oozy form. “I’m just so scared.”

“This planet isn’t the same as my home.” Harlequin said. “And you don’t need to do this all alone, you’ve got me.”

“Thanks, Harl.” Pamela said. “What do you say we swing by that fancy upstate jail on the way home, get you something for dinner?”

“I want chocolate.”

Pamela smiled at the symbiote’s words.

“Never change, Harl. Not for me, not for anyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> funnie title, dark fiction


End file.
